The invention disclosed herein relates to a remotely controlled toy or other device operated with a wireless remote control device, which may be sampled, tried or otherwise operated from the remote control device using a link other than solely the wireless link used in normal operation of the toy or other device without operating other similar toys or devices. This facilitates, makes practical or enables operation of the remotely controlled device, for example in a point of sale package or a point of sale display configuration.
Point of sale packaging which enables a toy to be viewed, touched and/or operated while in the package is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,025 (Anten et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,806 (Mickelberg); U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,916 (Mickelberg); U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,138 (Klawiter); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,056 (Bender et al.).
The invention disclosed herein facilitates, makes practical or enables a remotely controlled toy or other device to be operated or tried while in a package, for example by a prospective purchaser in a point of sale package. The invention thus provides a "try me" feature for a remotely controlled device at the point of sale.